The present invention relates to a spinneret having tri-arc holes and tri-arc filaments produced therefrom, including the methods thereof and articles made therefrom.
In relation to smoking devices, increasing the filtration efficacy may be achieved in at least two ways. First, by increasing the surface area of cellulose acetate filaments within the smoking device filters. For example, many smoking device filters now utilize cellulose acetate filaments having a Y-shaped cross-section rather than a substantially circular cross-section, e.g., a crenulated cross-section, to enhance the surface area. Additionally, smaller diameter, i.e., lower denier per filament (“dpf”), cellulose acetate filaments have been used as a way to increase surface area. However, as the cross-sectional shape and diameter of the cellulose acetate filaments are changed, the firmness and stiffness of the smoking device filters produced therefrom may change, which provides for a different feel to the consumer. Generally, any change to the feel, taste, or draw strength of smoking devices are not readily accepted by consumers.
A second avenue being pursued to increase the filtration efficacy in smoking devices is by adding increasing amounts of additives that absorb or react with components of smoke. For example, carbon or activated carbon has been used in smoking device filters to reduce vapor phase constituents of the smoke. Commonly, the carbon in granular form is sprinkled onto plasticized cellulose acetate tow as the tow is being gathered into the formation of a continuous filter rod. Therefore, the granulated carbon is being held in place only by the plasticizer on the cellulose acetate filaments. However, at moderate to higher concentrations, particulates may not be fully immobilized, which may lead to particulates escaping the filter area and being inhaled by the consumer.
Therefore, cellulose acetate filaments that increase surface area and enhance additive immobilization may be of use to one of ordinary skill in the art.